Nada es lo que parece (Bellarke)
by Rita4579
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfiction, así que espero que os guste. He cambiado algunas cosas. No sigue la trama de la serie ni del libro. Casi todo el mundo conoce a Clarke Griffin en el Arca. Sin embargo, cuando Bellamy Blake la conoce una noche en una fiesta estando él de servicio, se da cuenta de lo distinta que es ella a todas las chicas que ha conocido.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hay algunos cambios. Para empezar, esta historia no sigue la trama del libro o la serie. Otro de los cambios es que no está prohíbido el acceso a otros secotres (Phoenix, Walden...) por habitantes del Arca que no pertenecen a dicho distrito. Sin embargo, sí está mal visto. En fin, espero que disfruteis de esta historia y que me digáis si os gusta. No soy propietaria de Los 100 ni de ninguno de sus personajes. Sólo hago esto por diversión.**

Capítulo 1

La fiesta

No pudo evitar fijarse en él. Espalda y hombros anchos, y tan alto que seguramen-te le sacaría al menos una cabeza. Su cabello corto y oscuro estaba peinado hacia atrás. Y esos ojos color avellana parecían demasiado profundos para tratarse de un guardia. Y, cuando se posaron sobre ella, la chica apartó rápidamente la mirada, avergonzada de que le pillara mirándolo. Siguió bailando como si no se hubiera percatado de su presen-cia.

Sin embargo, pronto se olvidó de él. La habían llevado a aquella fiesta a rastras. Habría preferido quedarse en casa sola, sin preocupaciones y con sus libros. Pero su ma-dre la había obligado a ir, inducida por la amiga de la joven, Glass. Y lo peor era que él estaría allí. Y no podía soportarlo. No porque siguiera sintiendo algo por él.

No.

Le había hecho demasiado daño y estaba muy enfadada con él. No sabía cómo po-dría reaccionar si se atrevía siquiera a dirigirle la palabra. Lo único que sentía por él era un odio que jamás pensó que pudiera albergar en ella. Y eso la asustaba, porque ella nunca había sido así. Pero por otra parte, ella nunca había experimentado una situación semejante.

Apartó de su mente aquellos pensamientos oscuros y decidió que ya que estaba allí, se divertiría y no pensaría más en él. Y si se lo encontraba, simplemente lo ignoraría.

—¡Voy a pedir una bebida! —le dijo a su amiga Glass gritando por encima de la música. Ella apenas bebía porque odiaba el sabor del alcohol, por lo que siempre pedía bebidas simples—. ¡¿Quieres algo?!

Su amiga negó con la cabeza y siguió bailando.

Se dirigió a la barra y esperó su turno para pedir. Cuando el hombre que se encon-traba detrás de la misma se volvió hacia ella, la chica pidió una coca-cola.

—¿En serio? —escuchó una voz junto a ella, que se alzaba sobre la música.

La chica se volvió con el ceño fruncido, ya que no reconoció la voz. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar al alto y joven guardia —sería tan sólo un par de años o tres mayor que ella— mirándola con una sonrisa engreída.

Levantó una ceja interrogante en su dirección.

—¿Una coca-cola? —dijo el chico a modo de respuesta a su pregunta sin formu-lar.

—Bueno, no me gusta mucho el sabor del alcohol —le sonrió ella.

—Vaya, una chica sana —rió—. No hay muchas como tú.

No contestó, aunque estaba de acuerdo con él. Y sabía que la mayoría de la gente, cuando la conocía, pensaba igual. Sin embargo, a él no parecía importarle. El guardia la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Él le cogió mirarme antes pícaramente-rio, con esa sonrisa arrogante que desapareció en el rostro de su. Parecía que la muchacha en el tenis intención de abandonar, en la que decidió que seguirle game.

—¿Yo? —dijo, sonriendo inocentemente—. Pero si el que me estaba mirando eras tú.

El chico rió y se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos.

—Tienes razón —dijo con esa media sonrisa engreída que, sorprendentemente, le empezó a gustar. Sin embargo, apartó ese pensamiento de su mente y se centró en la conversación—. Y no pareces muy contenta de estar aquí —dijo levantando una ceja.

—Eso es porque no lo estoy —le dijo sinceramente, con un suspiro.

—Vaya, no bebes y ahora me dices que tampoco estás a gusto en una fiesta —su mirada era claramente un interrogante. No obstante, su rostro seguía reflejando aquella sonrisa que la irritaba y fascinaba a la vez.

—Bueno, no me importaría ir de vez en cuando a una fiesta a divertirme; me gusta bailar —sus labios se curvaron en una preciosa sonrisa, pensó el chico—. Pero hoy pre-feriría estar en mi casa rodeada de mis libros —no sabía por qué, pero aquel chico le infundía confianza y no podía evitar ser sincera con él. Por eso no se dio cuenta cuando dijo lo siguiente hasta que lo había dicho—: Además, no quisiera toparme con cierta persona.

El guardia levantó la ceja.

—Así que se trata de un chico —fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Bueno, sí —suspiró. De pronto, su rostro se volvió frío y duro—. Es un chico. Pero es más complicado de lo que crees.

Pero antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, otro guardia se acercó a ellos.

—Blake —se dirigió al joven guardia con quien la chica estaba hablando—. Debe-rías volver a tu puesto.

Y se alejó.

—Bueno, el deber me llama —dijo con una sonrisa, aunque no parecía muy con-tento de tener que volver a su puesto. O tal vez, de terminar la conversación con ella—. Por cierto, soy Bellamy Blake.

—Pues hasta otra, Bellamy Blake —la chica le dedicó una sonrisa e hizo ademán de volver a la pista de baile, aún con la coca-cola en la mano.

—Espera —la agarró por el brazo sin hacerle daño y la hizo volverse hacia él—. ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?

—No lo he dicho —sonrió pícaramente.

Y volvió a la pista.

Bellamy se quedó mirando a la chica misteriosa con una sonrisa en los labios.


	2. Chapter 2

No había pasado ni una semana desde la fiesta, donde conoció a Bellamy Blake, un joven guardia que estaba de servicio entonces. Aquel chico la había cautivado de alguna manera. Sin embargo, la joven se había obligado a no pensar en él.

Pero cuando, al quinto día de haberlo conocido, se lo encontró en uno de los pasillos de Phoenix, le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Vaya, vaya... —sonrió Bellamy cuando la vio y se acercó a ella—. Pero si está aquí la chica misteriosa.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Era extraño que él la hiciera reír tan fácilmente, incluso sin apenas conocerla. Hacía ya varios meses que no sonreía.

—Es raro verte sin el uniforme.

—Bueno, los guardias también tenemos vida propia —bromeó, haciéndola reír de nuevo. Hubo una pequeña pausa mientras él la miraba, hasta que Bellamy rompió el breve silencio—: ¿Te encontraste al capullo ese? —su tono era de broma, como si intentase hacerla reír. Y de nuevo lo consiguió.

—Bueno, lo vi de lejos. Pero, gracias a Dios, no se atrevió a acercarse —su expresión se había vuelto fría, pero inmediatamente se relajó y bromeó—. Si sabe lo que le conviene, no lo hará.

Bellamy soltó una carcajada que a la chica le encantó.

—Creía que eras distinta, Clarke Griffin —dijo el chico después de unos segundos de silencio, con una mirada profunda y una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿A qué te refieres con...? —de pronto abrió los ojos muy sorprendida—. Espera un momento, ¿sabes quién soy?

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Y lo sabía en la fiesta —añadió antes de que ella lo interrumpiera—. Tu madre es la médico jefe del Arca y tu padre... —pensó bien las palabras antes de continuar—..., bueno, tu padre era el ingeniero más importante del Arca.

Clarke hizo una mueca de dolor ante el recuerdo de su padre. Había sido flotado por traición. Pero apartó rápidamente ese pensamiento de su mente; no quería pensar en ello en aquel momento.

—Aquí te conoce prácticamente todo el mundo, princesa —dijo él cambiando de tema para intentar animarla. Y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas que tanto le irritaban pero, a la vez, le gustaban. Una sonrisa arrogante.

El rostro de Clarke cambió de nuevo y dejó escapar una cálida sonrisa. Le gustó cómo la llamó; no sonó a burla ni nada parecido ni como si se estuviese metiendo con ella. Todo lo contrario: fue agradable. Y, extrañamente, empezaba a sentirse a gusto con él, a pesar de esa arrogancia y chulería suyas que mostraba la mayor parte del tiempo. Y hacía meses que no se sentía a gusto con nadie; ni con su madre, ni con sus amigos...

—Así que ya sabías quién era cuando me preguntaste en la fiesta cómo me llamaba —era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Clarke nunca lo admitiría, pero aquel chico la hacía sentir bien.

—Bueno, así era más divertido —le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. La chica se río brevemente. Nunca había conocido a nadie como él—. Y creo que a ti no te vendría mal un poco de diversión —dijo, y le guiñó un ojo—. Si es así sólo tienes que pedirlo.

Clarke vio asomar en el rostro de Bellamy esa sonrisa suya, arrogante y engreída. Era frustrante y molesto lo mucho que le gustaba su sonrisa. Pero eso jamás se lo diría.

—Más quisieras —dejó escapar una breve risa divertida. No sabía por qué le estaba siguiendo el juego.

—Bueno, no te creas —una sonrisa pícara se reflejó en el rostro del chico, quien alzó una ceja—. Muchas chicas suspiran por mí —la miró a los ojos y dijo—: Soy un don Juan rompecorazones.

La joven no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada alegre. El chico era muy atractivo y guapo. Y su chulería y arrogancia lo hacían aún más deseable y seductor; cierto. Sin embargo, escucharlo de su propia boca era muy divertido.

—Eres un engreído —sonrió Clarke, divertida.

La sonrisa del muchacho se ensanchó aún más.

—Tal vez. Pero no me falta razón —otro guiño por parte de él y otra sonrisa por parte de ella—. Así que ya sabes, princesa: yo soy tu hombre —dijo con su sonrisa engreída.

Clarke dejó escapar una risa suave que a Bellamy le encantó. Sin embargo, ella no estaba dispuesta a ponérselo fácil. No hacía mucho le habían hecho mucho daño; había alzado un muro alrededor de su corazón y no tenía intención de derribarlo.

—Bien —le sonrió con una pizca de picardía y le dijo—: Si de verdad tienes tanto interés en hacerme pasar un buen rato y hacer que me divierta... ya encontrarás la forma —y, sonriendo, siguió su camino hacia adelante, alejándose.

Bellamy se dio media vuelta y se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa hasta que ella desapareció de su vista. Realmente parecía una chica muy interesante y misteriosa, a pesar de saber quién era.

Y eso le gustaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Compaginar las prácticas en la enfermería con estudiar la estaba dejando agotada. Por lo que, a pesar de que le encantaba su carrera, suspiró aliviada cuando llegó la hora de volver a casa.

Sin embargo, aún tenía que ir a la biblioteca para sacar unos libros de medicina que le vendrían muy bien para hacer el trabajo que debía exponer en unas semanas. Tendría que decirle a Wells, su mejor amigo e hijo del Canciller Jaha, que quedasen otro día para estudiar, ya que estaba demasiado cansada como para quedarse en la biblioteca, así que estudiaría mejor y más cómoda en su casa. Estaba segura de que su amigo lo entendería.

De pronto, divisó una figura alta al final del pasillo frente a ella que le sonreía con arrogancia. Eso la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndola olvidar a su amigo Wells y hundiéndose en aquellos ojos color avellana.

—¿Qué hace una chica de Phoenix por los bajos pasillos de Walden? —le preguntó levantando una ceja, pero sin perder su sonrisa engreída. Pero en seguida, su rostro se puso serio—. Es peligroso que vengas por aquí tú sola.

—Bueno, sí. Lo sé —admitió la chica—. Pero quería llegar cuanto antes a la biblioteca —ella no se dio cuenta de que había hablado en pasado—, y tampoco es que se nos prohíba el paso a los de Phoenix. Además —añadió con altanería pero divertida—, no necesito que nadie me defienda. Puedo hacerlo yo misma. Aunque dudo que alguien se atreva a hacerme daño.

Bellamy dejó escapar una risa breve, ahora también divertido.

—No dudo de que seas capaz. Pero te sorprendería la de locos que hay sueltos por Walden a los que no les importaría echarte la mano encima —esto último lo dijo realmente serio.

Entonces, Clarke frunció el ceño. Pero no por el comentario —ella no tenía miedo a que la asaltasen, ya que sabía defenderse, como le había dicho a él hacia un momento—, sino por algo de lo que se había dado cuenta.

- ¿Eres de Walden?

—Sí, lo soy —esta vez fue Bellamy quien frunció el ceño a la vez que cruzaba sus musculosos brazos sobre su amplio pecho. La creía diferente a cualquier chica de Phoenix; no, a cualquier chica en general. Y no quería llevarse un chasco—. ¿A caso importa?

—No, no. Claro que no —se apresuró a aclarar la chica—. Aunque nunca había conocido a nadie de Walden. Ya sabes, toda esa mierda que nos enseñan de la división entre sectores —el muchacho soltó una carcajada a causa de su comentario despectivo y a Clarke le gustó haber provocado esa reacción en él. Sin embargo, continuó hablando—: Está mal visto en cualquier distrito relacionarse con gente de otro sector. Aunque a mí eso me parece bastante absurdo. Pero en Phoenix tampoco sois exactamente bienvenidos —continuó—, por eso me preguntaba qué hacías el otro día en mi distrito.

—Bueno —sonrió con picardía—, al igual que tú, estaba tomando un atajo.

—Ya, claro —dijo Clarke levantando incrédula una ceja. Supo al instante que era un embuste. Sin embargo, lo dejó estar.

—Bueno, ya en serio, princesa. No deberías ir por aquí tú sola. Es peligroso.

La chica sonrió levemente.

—¿Estás preocupado por mí? —Bellamy notó la picardía en su voz y le gustó.

—Ese es mi trabajo, princesa —le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. Ahora era él quien le seguía el juego—. Mantener a salvo a todas las chicas guapas en el Arca.

Clarke soltó una gran carcajada.

—Eres idiota —bromeó la muchacha, con una enorme y maravillosa sonrisa.

En aquel momento, al chico le pareció aún más hermosa, si cabía; allí plantada frente a él. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una trenza con algunos mechones sueltos, lo que la hacía parecer aún más informal. Por un momento, se sintió absorto en su mirada azul; era preciosa.

—...esperando, así que debería irme ya —de pronto, Clarke le había sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar que tenía que marcharse ya, y se dio cuenta de que ella había estado hablándole mientras él la miraba embobado como un completo idiota. Por suerte, ella no pareció darse cuenta. O tal vez, se hizo la loca.

—Sí, tienes razón. Además —añadió entre pequeñas risas inteando disimular la vergüenza que sentía al haberse perdido en ella como un tonto—, no queremos que demuestres tus dotes de defensa en este momento —la chica le rió la gracia alegremente. Bellamy la miró algo más serio, pero aún con una leve sonrisa en el rostro—. Será mejor que...

Pero, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, unos comentarios lo interrumpieron.

—¿Qué está haciendo esa por aquí? —le dijo una chica al muchacho que la acompañaba. Ambos miraban a Clarke con asco y con un brillo de desprecio en los ojos—. ¿Cómo se atreve a pasar siquiera por aquí?

—Hay que tener mucha cara —contestó el chico.

Clarke se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo, Bellamy les lanzó una mirada gélida y muy seria a los chicos, quienes rápidamente bajaron la mirada intimidados, y siguieron su camino en silencio.

—¡Vaya! —silbó Clarke asombrada—. Eres bastante intimidante —la joven le sonrió—. Los has callado con una sola mirada.

Los labios del chico se curvaron de nuevo en esa sonrisa engreída.

—Bueno, es una de las ventajas de ser cadete; la gente te respeta.

—Espera, ¿no eres guardia? —le preguntó Clarke algo sorprendida. Aunque le echaba más o menos dos o tres años más que ella, había pensado que ya era guardia.

—No, aún no —dijo mirándola—. Todavía estoy de prácticas como cadete, pero en cinco meses seré un guardia de verdad —antes de continuar se dio media vuelta y dio un paso hacia delante, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera—. Vamo, te acompaño.

—¿No estás de servicio? —preguntó Clarke levantando una ceja.

—No, no lo estoy —dijo sonriendo y echándose los brazos a la espalda y caminando derecho con la espalda recta, tan propio de los cadetes y los guardias—. Acabo de terminar mi turno y volvía a casa. Pero —su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, volviéndose ahora más pícara—, aunque lo estuviera, mi deber es proteger a la gente y mantener el orden —y le guiñó un ojo, divertido.

—Está bien —sonrió la chica.

Caminaron muy juntos el uno del otro, casi rozándose los brazos.

—A los cadetes no se nos permite tener armas cuando estamos de servicio —continúo Bellamy con la conversación. Se sentía muy a gusto con ella—, ya que sólo estamos de prácticas. Sólo nos permiten utilizarlas en los entrenamientos bajo la supervisión de un superior. La única arma que nos proporcionan para los servicios —dijo llevándose una mano al cinto atado en su cadera. Clarke le echó un vistazo— es la porra eléctrica. Pero los cadetes tenemos prohibido usarla con menores de edad, así que tenemos que reducirlos por la fuerza física.

—Así que, si yo fuera una chica mala, tú no podrías reducirme con eso —sonrió la joven con malicia.

Bellamy soltó una risotada.

—¿A caso eres una chica mala?

—Podría serlo.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

—Así que, ¿tú también estás de prácticas? —dijo echándole un vistazo al uniforme de enfermera que Clarke llevaba puesto.

—Sí —contestó ella con un suspiro—, lo estoy.

—Pareces cansada —observó el chico. Sabía que la mayoría de las chicas de Phoenix escogían la misma profesión que sus madres sólo para seguir su ejemplo, incluso si no les atraía el trabajo. Bellamy frunció el ceño. Clarke no parecía que fuera de esas chicas. Por lo poco que la conocía sabía que era una chica decidida e independiente. Así que se preguntó por qué la chica había elegido estudiar aquella carrera tan dura—. ¿No te gusta?

—¿Qué? ¡No, claro que me gusta! —se apresuró a aclarar alzando la vista hacia él—. ¡Me encanta! Sé que ésta es mi vocación: ayudar a la gente; salvar vidas —dijo muy segura. Luego, suspiró—. Es sólo que compaginar las prácticas con los estudios y los trabajos es agotador. Apenas tengo tiempo para otras cosas.

—Entonces, ¿no lo haces para seguir los pasos de tu madre? —era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—No. ¡Qué va! —una sonrisa, que a Bellamy le pareció preciosa, apareció en el rostro de la joven—. Yo puedo pensar por mí misma —esta vez fue ella quien le guiñó a él. Definitivamente, ella era totalmente distinta a cualquier chica que el joven había conocido—. Podría haber sido profesora o cualquier otra cosa que quisiera. Pero esto es lo que me gusta.

Bellamy la miró profundamente mientras Clarke le contaba cosas sobre ella. Extrañamente, estaba disfrutando mucho con la presencia de la chica.

—Entonces, ¿qué edad tienes? —le preguntó ella poco después, mirándolo.

—Cumpliré los veintiuno en unas semanas.

—Vaya, pues me sacas tres años y medio. Yo cumplí los diecisiete hace cinco meses —añadió sonriendo.

Clarke se quedó mirándolo unos segundos y pensó en lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme a Bellamy. Él se dio cuenta de su mirada y le sonrió.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

Ella se sorprendió y, seguramente roja de la vergüenza porque él la hubiera pillado mirándolo, tuvo que pensar rápidamente en una respuesta.

—Me preguntaba si alguna vez habías tenido que reducir a alguien estando de servicio —mintió.

—Bueno... —dijo pensativo mientras llegaban a un pasillo bipartito y la guiaba por la salida de la derecha. Cuando la gente pasaba junto a ellos se quedaba mirándolos susurrando entre ellos por lo bajo—..., a los cadetes no se nos suele asignar misiones demasiado peligrosas. Pero una vez tuve que reducir a un hombre que estaba armando un escándalo —empezó a relatarle, recordando los acontecimientos—. En realidad, eran dos —rectificó, frunciendo el ceño, pensativo—. Se estaban peleando, aunque no recuerdo el motivo; fue ya hace varios meses —dijo mirándola. Ella escuchaba atentamente—. Yo estaba vigilando unos pasillos al sur de Walden, nada peligroso. Entonces, los escuché discutir con un tono de voz demasiado alto. Uno de ellos parecía realmente enfadado y el otro simplemente se defendía. Yo me acerqué a ellos e intenté calmarlos. Pero el hombre que estaba furioso se abalanzó sobre el otro y le dio un puñetazo, así que tuve que separarlos e intenté razonar con el hombre rabioso; sin embargo, se abalanzó sobre mí, ya que me interpuse entre los dos. Lo inmovilicé con una llave. No quise utilizar la porra eléctrica en un principio, pero el hombre se resistía y me era imposible llevarlo conmigo al centro de los guardias, así que me vi obligado a usarla. Después lo esposé para llevármelo conmigo y mandé al otro a su casa. Ese es el único percance serio que he tenido —dijo sonriendo a la chica—. Los servicios de los cadetes suelen ser aburridos —le lanzó una mirada traviesa a Clarke—. Excepto cuando conoces a chicas guapas que piden coca-cola en una fiesta.

La joven no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada a causa del comentario del cadete, lo que provocó la mirada despreciativa de un grupo de chicos que pasaba por allí en aquel momento. Sin embargo, Bellamy y Clarke los ignoraron deliberadamente y siguieron su camino, sin darse cuenta de que aquellos cuatro chicos comenzaron a seguirlos.

—Debía de ser un hombre menudo para reducir tú sólo a un hombre mucho mayor que tú —bromeó Clarke entre dientes.

Bellamy fingió ofenderse.

—Pues, la verdad, era algo más bajo que yo, pero parecía estar bastante en forma —le siguió la broma, aunque lo que había dicho del hombre era cierto—. Podría reducir al mismísimo canciller Jaha sin ningún problema si quisiera —le sonrió.

—Claro. No lo dudo —rió ella, bromeando. Aunque estaba segura de que el chico era perfectamente capaz.

Una voz desde detrás de ellos los interrumpió, haciendo que ambos se volvieran hacia atrás.

—¡Eh, tú! —uno de los chicos adolescentes que los había mirado con desprecio no hacía ni cinco minutos señaló a Clarke con la cabeza. Los otros chicos, tres, lo seguían detrás—. ¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?! —le gritó con rabia a la chica, quien alzó las cejas sorprendida.

Bellamy dio un paso hacia delante en modo protector.

—¿Y tú eres...? —preguntó Clarke con arrogancia, harta ya de que allí la gente la tratara como basura por ser quien era.

—Un ciudadano de Walden muy cabreado —escupió el chico despectivamente, con ira.

—¿Tienes algún problema, chaval? —le dijo Bellamy muy seriamente. Se irguió en toda su estatura ante el muchacho, interponiéndose entre él y Clarke. Cruzó los brazos ante su pecho, retándolo a desafiarlo.

Pareció que al chico no le gustó la forma en que el cadete le habló; sin embargo, vaciló un momento antes de decir con desprecio:

—Ella es el problema.

—Pues entonces, volved a vuestra casa —les dijo a él y a sus amigos— y así no tendréis que verla. Además —añadió rápidamente, antes de que alguno de los chicos pudiera decir algo—, los pasillos de Walden son de dominio público y cualquiera puede venir por aquí si le apetece —su voz sonó tan fría que intimidó a los chicos.

Por un momento, Clarke pensó que los muchachos darían media vuelta y se marcharían. De echo, vacilaron un momento.

Pero el joven volvió a hablar:

—¡Nos está provocando al venir aquí! —la señaló acusadoramente, haciendo ademán de apartar a Bellamy de su camino, pero éste lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás por los hombros para alejarlo de Clarke.

—Ningún ciudadano de Phoenix se deja caer casualmente por los pasillos de Walden —coreó otro chico.

—Está bien —dijo Bellamy con calma—. Ella sólo quería tomar un atajo. Y yo la estaba acompañando a la salida, ¿vale? Así que ahora podéis volver tranquilamente a vuestras casas.

—¡A mí no me da órdenes un cadete de mierda! —gritó colérico el chico que se encontraba más cerca de Bellamy, lanzándose sobre él y pillándolo desprevenido; por lo que no vio venir el derechazo que recibió en el estómago, haciéndolo doblarse por la mitad.

—¡Bellamy! —gimió Clarke detrás de él.

El chico volvía a arremeter contra él, pero esta vez el cadete fue rápido en reflejos y atrapó su puño en su mano cuando intentó arrearle un puñetazo en la cara. Y con un movimiento ágil, Bellamy le retorció el brazo llevándoselo a su espalda y haciéndolo gemir de dolor. El chico forcejeó intentando soltarse, pero el cadete lo tenía bien sujeto e inmovilizado. Se inclinó sobre el muchacho y le dijo con rabia lo suficientemente alto para que Clarke y los chicos lo escucharan:

—Ahora, tú y tus amiguitos os vais a largar de una puta vez y vais a volver a vuestras respectivas casas —lo soltó con furia y lo hizo darse la vuelta obligándolo a mirarlo. Después, lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta y lo zarandeó una vez—. ¿Lo has entendido?

El chico, asustado, asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. Bellamy lo soltó tan violentamente que el muchacho casi tropieza con sus amigos. Sin embargo, éstos lo sostuvieron a tiempo y, acto seguido, se alejaron corriendo pasillo arriba.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Bellamy a Clarke, posando con ternura y suavidad una mano reconfortante en su brazo.

Clarke agradeció el gesto internamente y asintió con la cabeza, sorprendida por la situación que acababan de vivir. Nunca se había encontrado en semejante lío.

—Vamos —le dijo Bellamy, llevando la mano que tenía en el brazo de Clarke a la parte baja de la espalda de la chica y guiándola por el pasillo, en dirección contraria a los chicos—. Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Siguieron su camino por los pasillos de Walden.

—Nunca me había pasado nada parecido —susurró Clarke, aún conmocionada—. Ya había pasado por aquí otras veces y no había tenido ningún percance.

—Bueno, después de esto dudo que alguien en Walden se atreva a hacerte algo estando conmigo —le dijo sonriendo. Después, se puso serio—. Pero no creo que debas volver por aquí tú sola.

La chica no contestó, aunque estaba de acuerdo.

—Siento que ese chico te golpeara por mi culpa —dijo Clarke sinceramente, después de unos segundos de silencio.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó Bellamy—. Los entrenamientos son mucho más duros que un simple puñetazo en el estómago —la chica lo miró y él añadió, insistente—: Estoy bien, de verdad.

Continuaron el camino hablando tranquilamente. Bellamy decidió acompañarla hasta la misma biblioteca mientras Clarke le hablaba de su carrera, sobre todo de las prácticas. También el cadete se burló varias veces de la chica, divertido, y ella le siguió el juego.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Clarke se detuvo junto a la puerta de la biblioteca para mirar a Bellamy.

—Gracias por haberme defendido —le sonrió al chico.

—Bueno, como ya te he dicho antes —sus labios se curvaron de nuevo en esa sonrisa suya tan engreída—, mi deber es proteger a las chicas guapas en el Arca —y le guiñó un ojo.

La chica volvió a reír alegremente y a Bellamy le pareció una risa maravillosa. Se quedó mirándola un momento.

—Bueno, ya nos veremos.

—Eso espero —aseguró él sonriente.

Clarke le sonrió de nuevo antes de entrar en la biblioteca. Una vez dentro, se apresuró para llegar a la mesa donde siempre estudiaba con Wells, junto a la sección de medicina. Pero su amigo ya no estaba allí.

Suspiró pesadamente. Era normal; segurmamente su amigo la habría estado esperando más de media hora y se habría preocupado, pensando que ya no iría.

Se dirigió a las estanterías y cogió los tres libros que necesitaba para el trabajo para llevarlos al mostrador y dárselos a la mujer, quien puso la fecha de devolución a los libros. Mientras tanto, como siempre, la chica pasó su pulsera identificativa por el monitor —era un requisito para poder llevarse los libros prestados de la biblioteca— y la fecha de devolución fue grabada en su pulsera electrónica con la pantalla de color verde, que indicaba que aún era menor de edad. La mujer le devolvió los libros y Clarke se dirigió a la salida para volver a su casa.

Inconscientemente deseó que Bellamy siguiera fuera esperándola, aunque sabía que no sería así, ya que seguramente tendría cosas que hacer. Rápidamente se reprendió por tener aquellos pensamientos. Aún no estaba preparada para derribar el muro de su corazón.

Cuando salió, Bellamy, obviamente, no estaba allí, y ella se dirigió a Phoenix, hacia su casa.

Cuando llegó junto a la puerta de entrada de su hogar, pasó su pulsera por el monitor, que la identificó como Carke Griffin. Acto seguido, sonó una especie de chasquido mientras la luz roja sobre la puerta se volvía verde. La puerta se abrió dejándole paso y entró, cerrando tras de si. Su madre aún no estaba en casa, pero supuso que no tardaría mucho más en volver, por lo que decidió hacer la cena, no sin antes dejar la pulsera identificativa sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama, en su habitación, y quitarse los pantalones y la camiseta del uniforme de enfermera para ponerse algo más cómodo. Después, descansaría mientras ambas cenaban, para más tarde dedicarse al trabajo y los apuntes.

Sería una noche larga.


	4. Chapter 4

El día siguiente no fue muy distinto del anterior, a excepción, claro, del incidente en Walden. Aquello le hizo pensar en Bellamy. Por un momento, consideró pasar por Walden, pero rápidamente desechó esa idea. Por dos razones.

Para empezar era una locura, ya que si iba sola podría ocurrirle algo. Nunca había tenido miedo de pasar por allí, hasta lo de ayer. Por lo visto, había gente que no tenía escrúpulos.

Por otra parte, no quería pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con cualquier tipo de sentimientos. No tenía gana de pasar tiempo con nadie y, sin embargo, el joven cadete provocaba en ella un despertar y un interés que hacía tiempo no experimentaba.

Por todo ello, se obligó a apartarlo de su mente.

Se encaminó hacia su casa sin pasar por la biblioteca —ya que ni había quedado con Wells ni necesitaba ningún libro en aquel momento— y, mucho menos, por Walden. Quería llegar a su casa cuanto antes y descansar. O, más bien, ponerse con el trabajo y seguir estudiando para adelantar materia.

Sin embargo, alguien se interpuso en su camino cuando caminaba por los pasillos de Poenix; alguien a quien no quería ver ni en pintura.

—Hola, preciosa —la saludó el chico altivamente y con arrogancia. A Clarke nunca le había entusiasmado, hasta que empezaron a salir. Él siempre la llamaba así para picarla y a ella empezó a parecerle divertido. Sin embargo, ahora no soportaba aquel mote; lo odiaba.

Intentó ignorarlo y seguir su camino, pero el chico se situó frente a ella, impidiéndole avanzar. De pronto, no supo por qué, no pudo evitar compararlo con Bellamy: era alto, pero no tanto como el cadete.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —le dijo con voz firme. La chica ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo—. No piensas saludarme siquiera.

—Aparta de mi camino, Connor —esta vez sí lo miró a los ojos, pero sólo para lanzarle una fría y dura mirada llena de odio.

—Preciosa, no podemos seguir así —su voz sonó ahora más tierna. Sin embargo, a ella no la iba a engañar; era sólo una treta más de las suyas.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así —dijo Clarke lenta y extrañamente calmada, aunque, en realidad, estaba furiosa.

—A mi chica siempre le gustaba que la llamara así —lsonrió en un intnto de parecer seductor, pero ya nada en él se lo parecía. El chico alzó la mano en un intento de acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella rápidamente le apartó la mano de un manotazo y lo miró furiosa.

—Yo no soy tu chica. Ya no hay nada entre nosotros —le dijo firmemente con una voz helada—. Y no siempre me gustó que me llamarás así —dicho aquello, lo rodeó para seguir su camino, pero él la agarró del brazo con fuerza y la hizo girarse para miraelo de frente con la intención de discutir con ella.

—¡Suéltame, Connor! —le dijo con una profunda rabia.

Pero antes de que él pudiera replicar, una voz conocida llamó a Clarke tras ella. La muchacha se volvió y vio a su amigo Wells. El opresor de la chica también lo miraba.

—¿Te está molestando? —Le preguntó su amigo acercándose a ella. La joven se liberó del agarre de un tirón.

—No, él ya se iba —dijo Clarke, mirando a Connor con una expresión fría y de desprecio en su rostro. El chico la miró con rabia un momento antes de darse media vuelta y seguir su camino, alejándose furioso.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Wells cariñosamente.

Aunque la chica aparentaba ser fuerte, lo cierto era que no se sentía así. Sus ojos amenazaban con derramar las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas. Sin embargo, se las tragó y se tomó unos segundos para contestar.

—Sí, no te preocupes —pudo controlar su voz para que no sonara quebrada, sino inexpresiva.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó, ahora con el ceño fruncido—. Porque ayer no apareciste por la biblioteca; te estuve esperando casi una hora —Clarke se acordó de pronto y se sintió mal. Pero su amigo no parecía enfadado, sino preocupado—. Tampoco me contestaste a los mensajes. Estaba muy preocupado; creía que estabas enferma o que te había pasado algo.

—Lo siento, Wells; de verdad —le aseguró con sinceridad la chica—. No quería preocuparte. En cuanto a los mensajes, no los leí; se me pasó por completo —la culpabilidad cruzó el rostro de la joven—. Y no llegué a tiempo a la biblioteca porque ayer salí algo más tarde y luego tuve un pequeño percance.

Clarke se arrepintió en seguida de haber dicho aquello último. Su amigo ahora parecía aún más preocupado.

—¿Un percance? —dijo atónito—. ¿Con quién? No sería otra vez el idiota de Connor, ¿verdad? —pero por su expresión, la muchacha estaba segura de que él creía que se trataba de aquel chico que tanto daño le había hecho. Sin embargo, Wells sólo conocía la mitad de la historia; pero, en realidad, él no sabía la razón principal por la cual Clarke había acabado su relación con Connor y por qué ahora le odiaba tanto.

—No, no, no te preocupes —se apresuró a aclararle—. Él no tuvo nada que ver.

Como su amiga no continuó, Wells le insistió.

—¿Y bien? —Wells se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja mirando a Clarke interrogante, esperando a que le contara lo sucedido. Sin embargo, ella sabía lo que su amigo le diría acerca de rondar los pasillos de Walden. Y la muchacha no tenía ganas de discutir. Pero no sabía qué otra cosa decirle; Wells no dejaría de insistir hasta sacarle la última palabra—. ¿Vas a contarme lo que ocurrió?

—Unos chicos quisieron hacerme daño por entrar en su distrito —suspiró finalmente, después de un leve silencio. Y, rápidamente, añadió al ver su rostro aterrorizado—: Pero no me pasó nada porque un cadete me defendió. De verdad, no tienes que preocuparte; estoy bien.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —dijo simplemente, alzando ligeramenye la voz.

—Sólo quería tomar un atajo —se defendió ella.

—Clarke, sabías de sobra lo que podía pasar —dijo, ahora sí, enfadado.

—No es la primera vez que paso por ahí —se excusó—. Nunca me habían intentado hacer daño. ¡Y, de todas formas —añadió, furiosa—, puedo cuidar de mí misma! ¡Si el guardia no hubiera estado allí, me habría defendido yo sola!

—Mira, yo sólo quiero que me prometas que no volverás por allí —dijo ya calmado, con un suspiro. No le gustaba discutir con ella. Clarke sabía que sólo se preocupaba por ella; eran mejores amigos, junto a Glass, desde que tenían memoria.

—No hace falta que me lo digas —dijo ella, también calmada—. No tengo ninguna intención de volver.

—Me alegro de oír eso —sonrió. Y, cambiando de tema, le dijo—: ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

Clarke le miró.

—Me quedaré en casa estudiando y adelantando materia de un trabajo que tengo que exponer en unas semanas.

—¿En serio, Clarke? ¡Venga ya, es viernes!

La chica no contestó, simplemente suspiró.

—No irás a quedarte un viernes por la noche encerrada en tu casa, ¿no?

De nuevo, silencio.

—Vamos, Clarke, necesitas divertirte —insistió su amigo—. Ya no sales con la gente. Los únicos con los que realmente hablas, somos Glass y yo; y a penas te vemos el pelo... —pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Necesito tiempo, Wells. ¿Vale? —le dijo simplemente.

—Han pasados meses, Clarke. Algún día tendrás que superarlo; seguir con tu vida.

—Pero ese día aún no ha llegado —dijo muy seriamente.

Wells suspiró profundamente, derrotado.

—No puedo hacerta cambiar de idea, ¿verdad?

—No —negó Clarke con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo, al menos, acompañarte a casa?

—Preferiría volver sola —pero añadió, al ver su rostro entristecido—: No te preocupes. Estoy bien, de verdad. Nos veremos semana que viene —le sonrió cariñosamente y siguió su camino. Pero tan sólo había dado un par de pasos cuando Wells la llamó:

—Clarke —ella se volvió para mirarlo—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad? —y añadió—. Siempre.

—Por supuesto —sonrió—. Tú y Glass sois mis mejores amigos. Desde siempre y para siempre.

Y continuó su camino hacia su casa, dejando a su amigo con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.


End file.
